


New Arrivals

by SkycladFox



Series: Natural Tails [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Agender Character, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Multi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkycladFox/pseuds/SkycladFox
Summary: Sally and Tails show new arrivals Vanilla, Cream and Amy around Knothole, in a tour that proves highly eventful.  In the process, new relationships kindle.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sally Acorn, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower
Series: Natural Tails [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258781
Kudos: 3





	New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> A personal take on Sonic, heavily based in SATAM, albeit expanded, with several characters adapted from other Sonic continuities, and a heavy dose of my own sensibilities.
> 
> CW: Rouge has little sense of consent; implied misgendering and deadnaming of a trans character.

Sally took steady breaths as she approached the hut, but it did little to settle her nerves. A familiar soft whir from above was a very welcome distraction; she stopped and held out her arms, and an equally anxious Tails slowly descended into them. She cradled his rear, he looped his arms around her neck, and they shared a nuzzling little kiss.

“You scared too, Aunt Sally?” he asked, eyes wide.

She nodded. “I'm always a little nervous about new arrivals, but with these ones, more so. I really wish no-one had told me anything about them, especially...” She sighed. “I'm sure it'll be just fine.” Shifting the young fox to one hip, she resumed walking. “Are _you_ sure you want to do this? If you're really that worried about it...”

Tails nodded. “I wanna meet her. I'm just...scared she won't like me.”

Sally affectionately nosed his cheek, chuckling. “I'm not sure it's even possible for someone not called Robotnik not to like you, sweetie.”

The fox giggled, blushing. “Aw...”

The chipmunk paused right in front of the door, drew in a last breath, knocked, was called in, then pushed smoothly through. The interior of the small hut was cosy and simply furnished, with a sofa, an armchair, a low table, two chests of drawers, some shelves and a pair of compact beds. Three people sat waiting patiently for them.

A female rabbit Sally estimated as being in her mid-thirties took the armchair; she wore a smart burgundy waistcoat over a lavender dress, her fur was a soft tan with warm orange brown around her hazel eyes, on the lower halves of huge lop-ears that hung nearly to her waist, and in a generous tuft atop her head, and white over her muzzle.

Cradled in their lap, face half-hidden in their chest, was a rabbit girl about the same age as Tails who looked much like a miniature version of them, albeit without the tuft between their ears. She wore a bright orange-red, knee-length shift dress and a blue cravat, and looked more nervous than Sally and Tails put together.

The last person sat on the sofa, a female, teenage hedgehog with rose pink fur, long quills that hung at the sides and back of her head, three shorter ones sticking cheerfully up between perky triangular ears, and bright, sharp green eyes above a tan-pink muzzle. She wore a maroon headband, and form-fitting halter top and shorts, a quite broad strip of mostly tan-pink midriff between them. She had a figure quite similar to Sally's in being slim and fit, if with slightly more pronounced curves.

It took the chipmunk a second to widen her focus from the hedgehog to all three, then she politely inclined her head. “I'm Sally Acorn, this is Tails, and we'd like to welcome you all to Knothole.”

The older rabbit opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the pink girl, who sprang to their feet, hands at their mouth.

“You're _naked_!” they exclaimed, eyes so wide they almost didn't fit on their incredulous face.

Sally swallowed a shiver of worry, and answered calmly. “It's how I'm most comfortable, and we're generally very relaxed about dress, here, irrespective of gender.”

The hedgehog's eyes found a way to grow bigger, her body started to shake, then she flung her arms high and wide with a gleeful whoop. “ _I_ can be naked!” She all but ripped off her clothes, flung them away, and clapped her hands to her hips, grinning hugely. “What do you think of _this_ , town council?!”

Sally floundered a moment, both in shock at their actions, and mildly distracted by the elongated heart of tan-pink that ran from their pertly round breasts to the meeting point of their inner thighs.

“Please excuse Amy,” the older rabbit put in, her voice clear, civil and warm. “She had a lot of clashes with the town council over the matter of clothes, and why girls had to wear them when boys didn't, so to be in a place where that doesn't matter is, well...”

“Intoxicating!” the hedgehog herself supplied. “Invigorating! Would you mind awfully if I gave you a grateful hug?”

Sally chuckled, set Tails down, who immediately hid behind her legs, then nodded. “If you insist...”

“Oh, I do.” Amy embraced them firmly then moved back, wry humour in her expression. “You have _no_ idea how frustrating it is having to be fully clothed on a day so stupidly hot your fur's practically melting off, just because you _happen_ to be a girl, so thank you so, so, _so_ much for being so much more sensible.”

“Certainly doesn't sound like fun,” Sally agreed, ignoring the tinge of red that had come to her ears. “So you're Amy?”

They nodded, brightly, and shook the squirrel's hand. “Amy Rose.”

“I'm Vanilla,” the older rabbit introduced herself, then petted the back of the younger's head. “And this is my daughter, Cream. She's...still a little shaken up, I'm afraid.”

“Fully understandable.” Sally stepped closer, and knelt down to be at eye-level with the child, her voice softening; Tails pressed close behind her, peeping over her shoulder. “I know how scary those SwatBots can be, and how much losing your home hurts. I _promise_ you, you're safe in Knothole. Nothing can find us here.”

Cream's face turned almost entirely toward her, and a shy little smile grew as they spoke in a soft, high voice. “Thank you.”

“Happy to help.” Sally smiled back, then, amused to feel how Tails had stiffened against her, twisted round, grabbed him, and pulled him into her light embrace. “Stop being awkward and say hello, Tails.”

The little fox stared, frozen, then fumbled out a faint, “H-hello.”

Cream giggled, blushing lightly, then reached out a hand to touch his gently. “Hello.”

Sally beamed, and nudged the boy playfully. “Guess she _does_ like you, sweetie. Do you like her?”

Tails, starting to relax a little, nodded, then flashed a mischievous grin at her. “Yeah. And I think Amy likes _you_.”

Flushing a little herself, Sally glanced up at the hedgehog, to see they were regarding her with a smile that increased her heart rate just the smallest bit. “Well,” she told the fox, “I think I like her, too.” She stood up, and stepped back so she could see all of them, mildly distracted by the now slightly wider smile of the pink girl. “I'd like to run a couple of things past you, if I may.”

“Go ahead,” Vanilla prompted.

“First off, are you happy to share this hut?” Sally asked.

Nods came from all, and Amy replied. “Perfectly. We're practically a family, anyway.”

“Good.” The squirrel permitted herself a small sigh of relief. “It would have been difficult to reorganise accommodation. We _are_ planning to build more huts, but that'll take a while. Second thing: amenities are limited here. We have a large hut at either end of the village housing toilets, showers and clothes-washing facilities. I hope you're all right with that, as there are no other options.”

“We'll be fine,” Vanilla assured her.

“Also good.” Sally released a slightly bigger sigh. “Lastly, you don't pay your way, here; you earn it. You contribute. If you could let me know within a week what you're willing and able to do, I'd be much obliged; frankly, the more help we have, the better.”

“Do you have a school?” Vanilla asked.

“We got part way into organising one, but as no-one's able to devote proper time to it, it's in limbo, for now.”

“I'm happy to take it on,” Vanilla offered. “I taught in the town school and would love to pick it back up.”

“All right.” Sally grinned. “I'll include the school hut in the tour, and as soon as you're settled in and ready, we'll get started.” She looked over to the hedgehog. “Any ideas for what you'd want to do?”

Amy shook her head. “I'll have to think on it. You said tour?”

Sally nodded. “I'll show you around the village, introduce you to a few people. Unless you have questions, we can get right to it.”

Vanilla gently set her daughter on the floor, then stood. “We're good to go, Miss Acorn.”

“Lead on!” Amy agreed.

“It's just Sally.” The chipmunk turned and headed to the door, opening it, then looking back to see the others following; she couldn't help the smile that curled her lips at the sight of Tails and Cream holding hands, but she managed not to say anything. She ushered them all out, then closed the door behind them.

Taking the lead, she managed all of five steps before someone came tearing up to the group. A badger girl slightly younger than her, with orange and brown fur, two huge plumes of which stuck out at the sides of their head, cord binding them, a pale tan muzzle and blue eyes, they wore a necklace strung with shells, a gold band on one upper arm, a bracelet on the other wrist, a cord about their hips from which a small, raggedly triangular scrap of grey-brown cloth hung at the front, and an intense expression.

“Sticks!” Amy cheered, going in for a hug.

The badger dodged, then darted around the hedgehog, sniffing them, then started prodding their sides, rear, chest and face, and pulling their ears and tail. “How do I know you're the _real_ , Amy, huh?” they rattled off in a scratchy, fairly high voice. “You could be a clone, or a bot, or a clone of a bot, or a bot of a clone of a bot of a OW.”

Amy had rapped them on the head. “It's me, Sticks. Why would a bot or a clone be wearing nothing but a headband and a happy-to-see-you smile when this is the first time I've done that so no-one would know and be able to copy it unless they happened to know where Knothole is, happened to see me right now _and_ happened to have secretly built a time machine that happens to be close by?”

The badger blinked. “That's too many coincidences even for me.” Her face lit up and she launched herself at the hedgehog so excitedly they had to take a steadying step back. “It's really you!”

Amy hugged them tight and spun around, laughing in delight. “You're alive! I was so scared the SwatBots had found you.”

Sticks nuzzled them, then slipped from their hands to stand with hers on her hips and a smug expression. “Didn't get close.” Which faltered, her ears dipping. “But they did destroy my home, so I ran, tried to find you but couldn't since the town was rubble, wandered aimlessly for a couple of days, then bumped into Sonic who brought me here. How'd _you_ end up here?”

“We were taken in by a resistance group nearer the town,” Amy told her, “but they didn't have enough room so many of us were moved to other places. We just happened to be...moved...here...” The hedgehog stared for several seconds at the soft smile Sally was now wearing. “No coincidence about it, was there?”

The chipmunk shook her head. “That group sent a request for help to look for survivors, we sent Sonic, and he found Sticks. He brought her here since they had no room, she mentioned you, we made an offer to house you and your little family because we'd never dream of breaking it up, and here we are.”

Amy grabbed them into another tight hug, and pressed a kiss to their cheek. “Thank you!”

Sally blushed, and stammered. “J-just doing what we can. If you want to join us, Sticks...”

The badger looked up from sniffing a bemused Vanilla, and shook her head. “Nah. Now I know Amy's really Amy and not a cyborg spy from outer space I need to get back to work. Traps don't build themselves, ya know!” She hugged and nuzzled the hedgehog, then bounded away.

“Don't be a stranger!” Amy called after her, then turned to Sally. “Any more surprises?”

The chipmunk shook her head again, loosing a chuckle, and resumed walking. “I'm not planning any.”

It took less than a minute to reach their first stop, one of two sizeable huts standing side-by-side. Inside it was lined with shelving that was tidily sectioned off, each area filled with a different range of items. A couple of Mobians wandered about the hut, some dropping things off, some collecting them.

“This,” Sally explained, “is one of our exchanges. Trade things you've no need of any more for things you _do_ need. Please be sure never to take more than you give.”

“Of course.” Vanilla nodded. “May we browse? Some of the clothing looks interesting.”

“Of course.” Sally waved them on with a smile. “Just make sure to put any clothes you're giving in the marked box; they'll need to be cleaned before they're put out.”

“Fair enough.” Vanilla started browsing, her daughter following suit.

“You know, I think I've something in our hut. Back in a second!” Amy flashed from the building, a rush of wind rattling shelves in her wake.

It whipped at a dumbstruck Sally's fur. “Good grief, she's nearly as fast as _Sonic_...”

Tails grinned up at her. “Mebbe she'll take you for a run.”

The chipmunk's ears tinted red, then she playfully tousled the top of his head. “And maybe _you_ can take Cream for a flight.”

The fox blushed brightly, eyes flicking toward the young rabbit. “Ah, I don't think she'll want to...”

Another surge of wind marked Amy's return, a bright red dress with a wide, stiff, quite short skirt in her hands. “Who'll want to what?”

Tails just stammered awkwardly, so Sally answered for him. “I thought Cream might like to fly with him.”

The hedgehog cocked her head. “Fly how?”

The fox whirled his twin namesakes, and lifted smoothly into the air.

“Oh!” Amy laughed, and a spark lit in her eyes. “I think she'd love to.”

While Tails turned slightly brighter, smiling just a little goofily, Sally's curious gaze lingered on the hedgehog, watching as they moved to the clothing section of the exchange. They deposited the dress in the box, then set to examining a pair of sashes, one in maroon with borders of gold, the other in shades of green.

Movement pulled the squirrel's attention to Vanilla. The elder rabbit shed and set aside her waistcoat, then slipped her dress over her head, feeding her ears through it with practised efficiency. As she slid off her plain white panties Sally was struck by her figure, shapely and full yet soft, especially in the round hips and plump breasts.

Vanilla added the clothes she'd removed to the box, then noticed the squirrel looking and gave a smile. “Not exactly the body you'd expect a mild-mannered mother and teacher to have, is it?”

Sally laughed. “It's more your dress gave little hint of what lay under it. Given how assured you are right now, I'm going to assume wearing it was as much a town council directive as anything else.”

The rabbit nodded, smile growing wry. “No teacher is allowed to be in any way physically attractive lest they distract the male students.” She lightly rolled her eyes. “Never mind said students were markedly more respectful of me than many of the adults.”

The squirrel smirked. “Let me guess: the council were the worst.”

“I'll put it this way; one of them once visited my class and throughout the entire thing his hand kept 'accidentally' coming into contact range with my rear end. Fortunately, my pupils were attentive, and stopped him from ever actually touching me.” She held up a faintly translucent, rich purple loincloth. “Of course, _they_ were the ones misbehaving.”

“Miss Sally,” Cream piped up from close by her mother, “can I just give something without taking anything?”

“Of course,” the chipmunk answered. “Very generous of you.”

“That's my daughter.” Pride shone in Vanilla's eyes as she stroked the girl's scalp.

Cream started pulling her dress off, only for it to get a little tangled up with her ears; some patient help from the elder rabbit freed it, and the latter put it in the box. This left the younger one wearing just her blue cravat and a shy little smile. “This feels odd, but I like it.”

“I like it, too!” Tails chimed in, then he flushed brighter than ever and buried his face in Sally's flank.

The chipmunk petted his back, while Cream started for the pair, only to be stopped in her tracks by a tall, dark hedgehog. They had heavy, red-striped quills, a tan muzzle, a white puff of fur on the chest, a pair of charcoal grey trousers, a strong physique, and deep red eyes. They fixed the girl with a sharp, intense glare, arms folded, and she bolted back to her mother, hiding her face in the latter's midriff, shaking.

“Watch where you're going,” the dark hedgehog intoned, in a low and emotionless voice.

Vanilla sank into a crouch, cradling her daughter close, their face now buried between her breasts. “She didn't know you were there until you stepped out in front of her.”

“If anyone needs to watch where they're going,” Amy interjected, her fists clenched as she strode up, the maroon sash tied around her waist, ends hanging down her left side, “it's _you_ , Mr Tall, Dark and _Rude_.”

The other hedgehog bristled, eyes flaring, but before they could reply Sally was between them, hands held up firmly. “Enough. Shadow, you did step out without looking; please apologise to Cream. Amy, they're agender; please respect that. Okay?”

The pink hedgehog's hands clapped to her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. “I'm so sorry! I should never have assumed.”

Shadow took a breath. “Forgotten.” Then looked towards Cream. “I'm sorry for startling you.” Finally, they turned and strode out, not looking back, the door thumping closed behind them.

Sally sighed. “Please excuse Shadow. They've...endured a lot.”

“I understand.” Amy released a long breath, eyes closed, then perked up dramatically, cocking her hips and grinning at the chipmunk. “D'you like my new sash?”

“It's wonderful,” Sally assured her, “but I've a feeling almost anything would look wonderful on you.”

“Almost?” Amy challenged, playfully, then laughed, and leaned in to nudge the squirrel's nose with hers. “Thank you.”

“Just being honest,” Sally replied, as the hedgehog sprang to check on Cream, hugging the girl and kissing their cheek; she pointedly ignored the snickering coming from Tails. “Shall we move on?”

Vanilla stood up and donned the loincloth, which tied at her hips and hung below her knees at front and back, then settled the long strap of a simple cloth bag of the same colour diagonally across her torso, from left shoulder to right hip, passing between her breasts, and tucked her waistcoat into it. “Please.”

Sally held the door open; Tails and Cream, hand-in-hand again, exited first, with Vanilla close behind, and Amy at the rear. The hedgehog fell into step beside the chipmunk as she led the short walk to the slightly smaller building next door. Before they could enter, though, a streak of bright blue flashed past them, kicking up a blast of wind and dust.

It veered abruptly, whipping round and skidding to a halt right next to them, coalescing into a cobalt hedgehog staring open-mouthed at the pink one. “ _Whoa_ , you're pretty...”

Amy coloured faintly. “Thank you...uh...”

“Sonic!” the new arrival proclaimed, slicking their spines back with a cocksure grin. He picked up her hand and kissed it. “At your service.”

“Oh!” Amy smiled, though it was faintly guarded. “ _You're_ the one who rescued Sticks. You have my gratitude.”

Sonic's grin widened, and his chest puffed up. “Oh, I just did what any super-fast, super-cool, super-heroic hedgehog would do.”

Amy's smile dwindled. “I'm sure. Nice to meet you. Would you care to say hello to the others, as well?”

“Others?” Sonic blinked, then looked around; Vanilla politely nodded, while Cream waved shyly at him, half-hiding behind Tails. “Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you. Nice to meet ya both! Now, Pretty Lady, if you'd give me your...” He momentarily stalled on noticing the space where a pink hedgehog had formerly been. “Name...” His head cocked quizzically, a brow rising. “Was it somethin' I said?”

Sally levelled a cool stare at him, hands on hips. “I'm guessing, and I have to stress this is _only_ a guess, that you're not her type.”

“What?!” Sonic gaped. “But I'm _everyone_ 's type! There's no-one alive 'cept Ro- _butt_ -nik that can resist the old hedgehog charm!”

“And me. And Antoine. And Rotor. And, apparently, her.”

The blue hedgehog smirked, determination glinting in his eyes. “We'll see about that!” Then, in a blast that unbalanced Sally enough for her to fall against the side of the hut, he was gone.

The chipmunk dragged a hand down her face. “Oh, this'll be fun...”

She straightened up, and opened the door. Inside was a passage that ran from left to right the length of the building, three doors leading off it. Amy leant by the entrance, arms crossed, brows furrowed.

“I'm sorry about Sonic,” Sally apologised. “Believe it or not, he can be wonderful, just not straight after he spearheaded a big victory that set Robotnik back and thus his ego is flying so high it's practically in orbit.”

Amy laughed, relaxing, arms falling to her sides. “And I'm sorry I took off. I was feeling a mounting urge to punch him and I didn't think that would go over too well.”

“You wouldn't be the first, and I doubt you'll be the last.” Sally patted her shoulder. “Fair warning: he's treating you as a challenge, so if you could control that temper, I'd be much obliged.”

Amy groaned, then nodded. “I'll do my best.”

“Thank you.” Sally kissed the hedgehog's cheek, and was gratified by the red that came to their ears, then walked to the right. “Now, this is one of the utilities huts. Down here are clothes-washing facilities.” She pushed open the door, to reveal a room lined with machines. Then she led the group to the left. “Here we have the toilets.” A room lined with cubicles. Finally, she took them to the centre door. “And in here...”

“Sacre bleu!” a strongly-accented voice yelped, as a brown and beige form jumped back into one of the booths at the rear of the tiled room, pulling a curtain across. “Why did you not make with the knocking?! I am, how you say, not decent!”

Sally rolled her eyes. “You walk around with no pants on, Antoine.”

“My Princess!” In a blink the voice switched from panicked to almost simpering, and a face peered round the curtain. “I did not know it was you. If you allow me a moment to dress, I will be at your service.” He grabbed the clothes hanging nearby – a bright blue military jacket with red trim and gold epaulettes, and a pair of brown boots – pulled them into the booth, and emerged a moment later wearing them, although his fur was still visibly damp.

He sketched an elegant bow in front of Vanilla, Cream and Amy. “I am Antoine Depardieu, keeper of records, chef supreme, and master of ze arts of ze martial.”

“And ego ta rival Sugah-hog's,” a new voice affectionately teased. The source was a female rabbit with warm brown fur, one ear standing and one flopped forwards, a figure more curvaceous than Amy's but not as much so as Vanilla's, and three entirely robotic limbs, who stood under one of the open showers along the sides of the room.

“Hmph!” Antoine scoffed. “Zat fu-el is no match for me. No-one is! I am untouchabl _YEEK_!”

Amy's fist stopped an inch from his nose. “Are you... _quite_ sure about that?” she asked, with an impish little grin.

Antoine squeaked and fainted.

The pink hedgehog eased back, looking guilty. “I _may_ have overdone it a little...”

The brown rabbit stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel in her organic hand and rubbing herself dry with it. “A smidgen, mebbe, but it ain't like he didn't bring it on himself. Ah'm Bunnie, by th' way.”

“Nice to meet you!” The hedgehog stuck out her hand, getting a firm shake. “I'm Amy, and I _may_ have a small issue with arrogant people.”

“An' a mean right hook.” Bunnie threw a sly look at a rather distracted Sally. “Looks like you mighta found a new sparrin' partner, Sal-girl.”

The chipmunk snapped out of her reverie, reddening a little. “Well, if she's interested.”

“Certainly I am,” Amy replied, brightly.

Bunnie bumped Sally's hip with hers teasingly. “I'd say this is lookin' mighty promising, huh, sugah?”

The chipmunk gave her a playful glare. “And why the sudden interest in playing matchmaker?”

“Who says it's sudden?” The rabbit put her towel aside, hugged Sally warmly, then stared affectionately at her, hands on their hips. “I'm jes' tryin' ta take care of someone Ah care about, who's been lookin' a mite lonely for far too long. Ame's a great gal. At least _try_ , all right?”

“All right.” Sally pressed a kiss to the rabbit's mouth. “But I'm not the only one making new connections, here.”

“Ah noticed!” Bunnie clapped her hands together, beaming at Cream and Tails. “So goshdarn _cute_!” Then she took in Vanilla. “And ain't you a fine figure of a bunny rabbit! Some stellar new additions we got here, I'm thinkin'. Look forward to getting' to know all of ya.”

“Likewise,” Vanilla responded, with a polite bob of the head. “I hope Mr Depardieu will be all right.”

“Oh, he'll be fine!” Bunnie assured her, pulling on a mint green halter top. “You all jes' leave him with me.”

“Well, if anyone can handle the temper he'll have when he comes to, it's you.” Sally ushered the others out, then gave the rabbit a smile and a wink. “I'll let you know what happens.”

“Go get her, Sal.” Bunnie knelt down as Antoine began to stir, and the chipmunk took her leave.

Amy again walked beside her as they headed toward the centre of the village. “So, I'm a prize, am I?”

Sally started. “No! No-no-no! Why would you even...?” Then she saw the gleam in green eyes and sagged. “Stop snickering, Tails.”

“I like her!” the fox giggled.

“Thought you liked Cream?”

“No, I _really_ li...” He flushed and clammed up.

Sally ruffled his ears. “Don't blame you, sweetie.” She looked to Amy, who seemed amused and curious. “I owe you an explanation. I've felt in need of close companionship for some time, now, but nothing's ever worked out. My friends clearly believe I can finally find it in you, and well...I'm starting to hope so, myself. Let me be clear, though: you are _not_ a prize. If you're not interested, that's an end to it.”

Amy's expression softened. “What kind of close companionship?”

“Someone to talk to. Someone to climb with, and swim with, and run with. Someone to lean on. Someone to spar with. Someone to laugh with. Someone to hold at night. Someone to groom with, and cuddle, and kiss. Someone to _be_ with.”

“Ah.” Amy nodded, and took the chipmunk's hand. “I'll think about it.”

Sally stared a moment, then smiled. Brightly. “Thank you.”

Another minute of walking brought them to the largest building in the village. The front half of the interior was dominated by a massive oval table surrounded by chairs, in one of which Sonic lounged, seemingly dozing; the back half was filled with a battery of computers, scanners, electronic charts and storage racks, a tall and voluptuous white bat in a charcoal grey bodysuit with a paler grey heart across the front working one of the terminals.

“This,” Sally informed the group, “is the nerve centre of the Knothole Resistance. We meet here, plan here, collate and process information here, the works.”

“Isn't that a little risky?” Amy asked. “One hit, and...”

“Gotta find the place first,” Sonic put in, leaping to his feet. “And even in the incredibly unlikely chance they do, they gotta get past _me_.”

“Also,” Sally supplied, “we have two fall-back nerve centres elsewhere in the Great Forest, eight back-up data caches, and maintain complete information co-ordination with every other known rebel group.”

“That too.” Sonic flapped a dismissive hand. “But mostly me.”

Amy crossed her arms, brow rising, but before she could respond the bat took off, wings propelling them in an elegant arc over to the table, where they landed right behind the blue hedgehog.

They snaked their arms around him, pressed his head into the ample, proud white-furred cleavage spilling from a suit unzipped almost to the navel, and nuzzled his scalp. “How could anyone _e-ver_ resist someone as _impossibly_ virtuosic and charming and _hunky_ as _you_?” they purred, voice deep, husky and smooth.

“Hey!” A flustered Sonic fought to break free. “You're not the girl I'm trying to impress! Stop cramming my head into your boobs!”

“Most people would kill to be in your place right now,” Sally teased.

“I'm no' mo' peo'le!” The blue hedgehog's voice was muffled, his face only half-visible, now.

“Exactly.” The bat caressed his cheek. “Now, what say we retire to my place and spend a little _quality_ time together...hmm?”

Sonic yelped, squirmed free, and shot off.

“Ah, well.” The bat shrugged. “One day.” She held out a hand to Amy, smiling. “I'm Rouge. I'm guessing you're Sally's new squeeze?”

The pink hedgehog laughed. “Maybe!”

Rouge tipped the blushing chipmunk a wink. “You've got good taste, I'll say that.” She knelt down to hug Tails, whose ears coloured slightly, but otherwise showed no discomfort in being nestled into her bosom, and kiss him on the side of the snout, then reached out to feather the cheek of Cream. “So have you, cutie.”

“I'm not sure I like how you're talking about my daughter,” a guarded Vanilla noted.

“I was talking _to_ your daughter,” Rouge responded, unruffled. “Tails is quite a catch.” She stood up, and took a step closer to the rabbit, voice and manner shifting, growing more seductive. “As would _you_ be. My, oh, _my_ , what a sight you are.”

“You appear to have quite the one-track mind.”

“No, it just _likes_ that particular track.” Rouge took a second step, and the rabbit stepped back. “I've had plenty of experiences with plenty of people, but never an older female. I wonder...” She took a third step, eyes lidding. “Would you be willing to help me expand my experience even more...?”

Vanilla backed off again, shaking her head firmly. “No.”

“You're _sure_?” Rouge pressed, running a hand down her own flank. “I can promise you a night you won't soon forget.”

“Perfectly.” Vanilla turned away.

“So, there's nothing...” Rouge surged forward, pressing herself to the rabbit's back and laying her hands on their belly.

“Rouge,” Sally spoke up, warningly. “Don't.”

“Please don't touch me,” Vanilla requested, stiffening.

“Nothing at _all_...” Rouge caressed her fingers up their torso. “I can do to change your mind?” Her hands abruptly fetched up against a pair of small wrists; peering round the rabbit, the bat found Cream pushing up their mother's breasts, away from her hands.

The little bunny glared at her. “No means no, Miss Rouge.”

Rouge stared, shocked, then jolted back several feet. Many emotions flashed across her face, predominantly shame and anger, then she got herself together and dipped her head. “I'm sorry.” She turned to Sally, patting a metal cartridge strapped to her belt. “I'm going to update the caches.” She strode outside; with a flap of her wings, she was gone.

Amy hugged Vanilla. “Are you all right?”

“I will be.” The rabbit curled a hand around her waist and nuzzled her cheek. The other one stroked her daughter's back as they clung on to her, and her eyes found a disquieted Sally. “Is she always so forward?”

The chipmunk lifted Tails into an embrace. “Forward, yes, but I've not known her be _that_ forward in ages, and I _really_ wasn't expecting her to be so forward with _you_. I still should have said something.”

“Don't blame yourself; you couldn't have known. Do you think she'll make another attempt?”

“No. She'll avoid you and Cream for a long time, though. Her pride's really going to struggle with being shamed by a child. Again.”

“Again?” Amy queried, gently.

Sally nosed Tails, who nuzzled her back, then let out a breath. “Just let me power down the terminal she was using, and I'll tell you more.”

“I'll do it!” Tails rose from her arms and flew over to the computer.

A gasp rose from Vanilla, Amy grinned, while Cream gazed at him in slack-jawed wonder. When he returned, setting down between them and Sally, Cream wriggled from her mother's hold and bounded up to him, eyes shining, hands clasped under her chin.

“You can fly!”

Tails nodded bashfully.

“I'm not the only one!”

Tails' eyes snapped wide. “What?”

Cream flapped her huge lop ears, and lifted into the air.

Tails gawked incredulously, rubbed his eyes, gawked some more, then with a wild laugh took off again. He and the rabbit swooped and dived around the room and each other, until he was caught by Amy, and she by Sally, who came together with Vanilla as the children continued to giggle gleefully.

“This is gonna be _sooo_ much fun!” Tails beamed.

“Don't get carried away, now,” Sally admonished the fox, fondly. “We can't have you two careering wildly around Knothole. I'm sure we can think of some way you can fly together, though.”

“Thank you!” Cream kissed her nose.

“Too cute by half,” Sally chuckled. She set the girl down and turned to Amy, but before she could start talking the doors opened and someone stepped inside.

A slim, short, subtly shapely meerkat girl, they had sleek forest green fur that shaded to holly green in many stripes crossing their back and patches across their eyes, and to a light tan on their muzzle, chest and rear. They wore sturdy, warm brown boots, a matching belt that many pouches of varying sizes and a compact grapple-gun were attached to, a small compass that hung on a string around her neck to rest between their breasts, and a broad-brimmed hat bent up on the left side.

“Sorry if I'm interrupting something,” they murmured. “I just wanted to check the maps.”

“You're all right, May,” Sally responded. “We were just leaving. Going on another hike?”

The meerkat nodded, starting into the room. “One last attempt to pin down that track.”

“Track?” Amy asked, putting Tails on the ground.

“The Great Forest is laced with ancient pathways,” May explained, her tone enthusiastic. “I'm exploring them, seeing where they lead. Found some fascinating things.” She moved into the rear half of the hut, and powered up one of the electronic charts. “The one I'm after today I've tracked up to an overgrown little bridge over a stream, but can't work out where it goes from there.”

Amy moved to join the meerkat. “Any particular reason why?”

May started, slightly, a shiver of fear flashing across her face. “Well, I uh...” She cleared her throat. “You can never have too many exit paths, you never know what use a given location along one of the paths could be to the resistance, and mostly, I enjoy it.”

Amy gave her a softly sympathetic smile. “Because you're alone?”

The meerkat faltered, head dipping and ears dropping, then loosed a barely perceptible sigh, and gave a barely visible nod. “I...prefer being by myself, yes. Nothing, and no-one, to worry about.”

“I know the feeling well.”

May's head cocked. “But you're so...confident...”

“I'm not so sure of that,” Amy admitted, with a touch of wryness. “I've just gotten better at tuning out the voices.” She directed a fond look at Vanilla and Cream. “Finding a good support system helped greatly with that.” She turned back to the meerkat. “So if you want someone to talk to, or even just spend time with, entirely on your own terms...”

May's lips turned upwards, just a little. “Thank you. I'll certainly think about it.” She turned off the e-chart. “Now, if you'll excuse me...”

“Of course.” Amy moved aside, then followed at a respectful distance as the meerkat headed for the door. She stopped by Sally, watching as they exchanged smiles with the chipmunk, shy greetings with the two rabbits, and left with one last glance back at the hedgehog.

“She's been here two months,” Sally observed, “and you might be the first person to properly connect with her.”

“Early days, yet,” Amy demurred. “I know how hard it is to make that first step. Where to next? You can tell me that Rouge story later.”

“The library, I think; that, at least, should be uneventful.” Sally led the group outside, and to one of the other huts around the village's central square. As she reached for the door, though, she froze, ears stiffening, muzzle tightening, eyes hardening. “Stay here,” she told the others. “I need to deal with something unpleasant.”

While Vanilla, Cream and Tails did as instructed, Amy slipped through behind Sally as the chipmunk entered. Rows of tall shelves lined with neat arrays of books filled the interior, and somewhere amongst them someone was speaking. The voice was harsh, and sharp, and loud, and the words it uttered made the hedgehog's stomach curdle.

She stayed on Sally's tail as the chipmunk hurried through the shelves to a small desk near the back of the hut. A trim lilac cat sat behind it, shaking visibly, face cupped in her hands, elbows propped on the wood and teeth gritting as tears streamed from fraught eyes, while a fox with red-brown fur and a pale yellow belt a dagger hung from leant over it, jabbing a finger at the cat, scorn and spite twisting her face.

“Get it through your _stupid_ skull,” the vixen spat. “You are who you're born as, and _you_ were born...”

“A girl.” Sally's voice was taut with barely controlled fury.

The fox jumped and snapped round, eyes wide with fear. Swallowing, she tried to settle herself, a note of disdain creeping into her face and tone. “I was just talking with Be...”

“ _Blaze_ ,” Sally snapped, fists tight. “Don't _ever_ use her deadname.”

“After all, they're called that for good reason,” Amy put in, levelling a hard stare at the vixen, tone low and sharp.

The fox seemed to notice her for the first time, fear spiking, but made no reply, just stepped back from the still distraught cat.

“This is your last warning, Fiona,” Sally told her, every syllable flint. “If you do _anything_ like this again, you're out of the village.”

“You can't!” the vixen spluttered, fear surging, with a flash of anger. “I don't have anywhere else to go!”

“You should have thought of that before you abused someone simply for being themselves.” Sally pointed towards the door. “Go to your hut, stay there for the rest of the day, take a good, long look at yourself, and ask yourself if a spiteful, vicious, hated outcast is really what you want to be. I'll be asking people to keep an eye on you, just in case. Is all of that clear, Fiona?”

Amy thought a ripple of shame passed across the fox's face for just a second, then they nodded, and marched past them, head down.

“Follow her, please,” Sally asked the hedgehog. “Just to make sure she doesn't try anything with the others. Then bring them in. I think Blaze could use some good company.”

“All right.” Amy squeezed the chipmunk's shoulder, then ran to catch up with Fiona.

She trailed the vixen outside, and was relieved to see them walk past the two rabbits and the younger fox without appearing to even notice them, but concerned to see Tails duck behind Vanilla. Only once Fiona was out of sight did he emerge, but he still looked worried. Amy knelt to hug him, explained what had happened, then led them all inside.

They found Sally holding the hands of a now standing Blaze, who was visibly calmer, even if moisture still marked her cheeks. Amy paused a moment, taking in the long tufts of bound fur rising between her ears, the smart purple tailcoat, the vivid yellow eyes, the long purple-tipped tail, and the graceful bearing, then addressed Sally.

“No trouble,” she reported. “Fiona just walked off, presumably to her hut. Still spooked poor Tails a little, though.”

Sally sighed. “She targeted him before, too. Not for the first time I'm forced to wonder if allowing her to settle here was the right idea.”

“You gave her a chance,” Blaze told her, quietly. “It's not your fault she won't take it.”

Sally squeezed the cat's hands. “True. Just wish I knew why.” She let out another breath, then indicated the rabbits and hedgehog. “Blaze, I'd like you to meet Vanilla, Cream and Amy. Everyone, this is Blaze.”

One by one the three stepped forward to greet her, Cream giving the cat a pretty little curtsey, and Amy warmly shaking her hand.

“Feeling better, now?” the hedgehog asked.

Blaze nodded. “Temper's back under control, at least. I must admit I was on the cusp of doing something I'd have sorely regretted.”

“Not as much as Fiona, I'm willing to bet.” Sally gave a wry little smile, then stroked the cat's cheek. “You're _sure_ you're all right?”

Blaze brushed the chipmunk's nose with hers. “Yes, thanks to you. All of you. If there's anything I can do...”

“I'd like to know about this library,” Vanilla requested. “I'm assuming you're in charge of it?”

“Yes and no. I work under Antoine, but since he's so often busy with missions, or collecting trips, I do most of the day-to-day running of the place. It's a better job than it sounds, believe me.”

“Oh, I do.” Vanilla smiled. “What kind of things do you have, here?”

As Blaze explained, her stress continuing to ebb away, Amy turned to Sally, who looked a little distracted. “Are _you_ all right?”

The chipmunk hesitated, then gave a small shake of the head. “Still a little rattled. Even for Fiona that was...” Her eyes fell.

Amy curled an arm round them, and they leaned against her side, but she said nothing, content to just listen for the moment.

“I'll have to punish her,” Sally continued, eventually. “Once I can think of how. And try to find time for Blaze. She...endured a lot of that kind of abuse before she joined us, and I feel guilty she endured more here, where it's supposed to be safe.” She chuckled, short and bitter. “Can't imagine you have the best opinion of the village right now. Or me.”

Amy used her free hand to cradle the chipmunk's face, gently turning it toward her. “Actually, I really like Knothole, and really admire you.”

Sally's eyes grew, and a touch of colour tinged her ears. “You do...?”

Amy nodded, smiling. “I like Knothole because it's clearly had a lot of thought and care put into it, and I admire you for your principles, your strength, and your willingness to give people a fair chance, even those others would understandably believe don't deserve one, like Fiona. If it's worth anything, by the way, I don't think she's a lost cause.”

“We'll see.” Sally smiled with no small amount of warmth, and turned to fully embrace the hedgehog, who didn't hesitate to return it. “And thank you.” Easing back slightly, she found herself unable to look away from the pink girl, her eyes locking with theirs, their noses very nearly touching, the rest of the world steadily fading.

Then a pair of small hands gave her rear a short, sharp shove, causing her lips to press against Amy's. Both sprang back, blushing virulently, and Sally span to level a reproachful half-glare at a wildly giggling Tails standing right behind her.

“You looked like you wanted to kiss her,” he explained, his eyes bright with mischief, “so I thought I'd give you a little help.”

“Oh, really?” Sally rubbed her muzzle, and glanced at Cream. “Maybe I ought to help _you_ kiss the girl _you're_ sweet on, hmm? If she's willing, of course.”

The young rabbit nodded, giggling, and moved closer. Tails started to back away, eyes growing and ears stiffening. He only managed three steps, though, before fetching up against a crouching Amy, who didn't hesitate to ensnare him, arms pinning him against her body.

“Oh, dear...” He swallowed.

“He's all yours, Cream.” Amy beckoned, grinning.

The little bunny closed her eyes and leaned in, puckering her lips, but stopped an inch from Tails' mouth. He stared in confusion, then looked up at Amy, whose grin softened.

“She's giving you the choice,” the hedgehog explained.

The fox stared at Cream again, then his gaze travelled to her mother, who'd ceased talking to Blaze and was watching with a soft smile. The elder rabbit gave him a nod, his focus returned to the younger one, he took a breath, then dabbed his lips against hers.

Cream's eyes snapped open, a huge, giddy smile lighting up her face, and she lunged into hugging Tails so tight he squeaked.

“I think you've just made her day,” Vanilla told him, her own smile far larger now.

“I-it's just a kiss,” the fox responded, flummoxed.

“Not to her,” Vanilla explained. “About a year ago she grew fond of a boy at the school, her first real crush. He seemed to like her, too, but when she tried to kiss him...” She sighed. “He pushed her off, laughed in her face, and walked away. It turned out he'd only been pretending, because he thought it was funny. Cream didn't.”

“Thats awful!” Tails wrapped his arms around the now quite subdued young bunny, and nosed her cheek.

“Certainly not what you'd expect of such a young child,” Sally agreed.

“It appears he'd picked it up from an older sibling.” Vanilla shook her head slowly. “It affected Cream badly, and I'm not sure she's ever truly gotten over it, but now...”

“Someone's given back.” Amy, still crouching, ruffled Tails' scalp. “And I think I'm safe in saying he'd never play nasty games with her.”

The fox shook his head so vigorously his ears cracked against the sides of it. “Never-ever-ever!”

“That's my boy.” Beaming with pride, Sally dipped to kiss the side of his muzzle, then stepped to Blaze, who'd been observing everything in polite, curious silence. “How are you feeling, now?”

“Almost myself,” the cat replied, giving the chipmunk a light, grateful hug and nuzzling their cheek. She did the same for Vanilla and Amy. “If it's all right, I'd like to get to know you all better.”

“Of course it's all right!” Amy held her hands. “And if you ever need a shoulder to lean on or an ear to bend, you know where to go.”

“Thank you.” Blaze's smile widened, then something akin to mischief filtered into her manner. “And if you ever want to know how to reduce Sally to boneless bliss...”

Amy's ears rose. “How do _you_ know that?”

“Because we once spent a night together,” Sally answered, with good humour. “And not in the way you're probably thinking. We'd both had dreadful days, needed some good company, and ended up lying in my bed commiserating, grooming, play-wrestling and finally sleeping.”

“Sounds lovely.” Amy looked wistful. “Be nice to experience it myself, one day.” Her lips twisted teasingly. “But with such stiff competition...”

Blaze blushed, then shook her head strongly. “I'm no competition for you, I'm nowhere near ready for a serious relationship, and even when I am it'll almost certainly be with a boy.”

The hedgehog brushed the cat's cheek. “You underestimate yourself, and fair enough.” She turned a bright grin on Sally. “Guess that means you're all mine, beautiful.”

The chipmunk laughed, and winked. “Gotta catch me, first.” She cast a look around at everyone. “Now, unless there's anything else, we ought to move on, maybe get something to eat.”

“Well, if I'm taking over the school, a close tie with the library seems necessary,” Vanilla commented. “Would you be willing to talk about it sometime, Blaze?”

“Definitely,” the cat agreed. “We'll have to bring in Antoine, though.”

Vanilla chuckled. “I'm sure he's actually quite nice to be around when his ego's not in control.”

“On those rare occasions, yes.” Blaze almost grinned. “I'll confer with him, and fix a time.”

“Thank you.” Vanilla shook her hand, then looked to Sally. “Ready.”

The chipmunk hugged the cat, they exchanged cheek kisses, then she led the much happier group back outside. Across the central area was a hut with a front completely open bar a counter, a kitchen and stores inside staffed by several Mobians, and a large, tented awning beneath which many tables and chairs were arranged, a lot of them occupied.

Sally brightened further on seeing a tall, heavily pregnant female wolf in a pair of sky blue briefs at one of the tables, then sagged slightly on noticing a familiar hedgehog just two away from the lupine, ploughing his way through a mountain of chilli dogs. She vacillated for moments on end, until a pink hand landed on her shoulder.

“If you wanna go see the wolf,” Amy told her, “then go see the wolf. I can handle the fastest ego alive.”

“You're sure?” Sally pressed.

Amy nodded. “Perfectly. And I'm hungry.”

“We all are,” Vanilla added in, Cream and Tails nodding agreement.

“All right, then.” Sally squared her shoulders, and led them over.

As they neared, Amy realised just how tall and imposing the wolf truly was; even sitting down, her head was higher than Sally's, and standing, she'd be very nearly twice the chipmunk's height. She had a powerful, warrior's figure, the only real curves the heavily-rounded belly and the swollen breasts, but there was a distinct softness to it, and particularly her dark blue, keenly intelligent eyes.

She pulled Sally into a tight hug, kissed them firmly between the ears, then eased them back, hands on their hips. “Been a while.”

“Too long, Lupe.” Sally nuzzled their snout, beaming. “Must admit I'm surprised to see you, given how close you must be.”

The wolf chuckled, waving a hand. “I still have a month, and the intel wasn't about to deliver itself, so...”

“Everyone else busy preparing?”

“Pretty much. This...” She patted her stomach, the warmth that came into her eyes deep indeed. “Is a Big Deal.”

“Why?” Cream asked, wide-eyed with curiosity.

Lupe gestured to the table. “Sit down, order up, introduce yourselves, and I'll tell you.”

The quintet took seats, Sally and Amy either side of the wolf, Vanilla, Cream and Tails across from them. They perused simple card menus that listed numerous dishes involving fruit, nuts, vegetables, fish, a red meat substitute and many combinations thereof, gave their orders to a passing server, and their names to the wolf.

“Pleased to meet you all.” Lupe inclined her head politely. “I'm Lupe, leader of the Wolf Pack freedom fighters, very likely the last remaining wolf pack on Mobius.”

“Oh.” Amy was all sympathy. “Now I understand.”

“It's partly that,” the lupine confirmed, “and partly to have something positive, _really_ positive, for the pack to focus on.”

“Sounds like yours is a close-knit group,” Vanilla noted.

Lupe nodded. “We're a _pack_. Closer than family. We have no secrets, share everything, trust each other completely, and make all decisions together. This child isn't just mine; it's everyone's. I'm only carrying it because I turned out to be the best choice.” She ruffled Sally's ear. “As helpfully determined by Knothole's capable medical team.”

“Seemed perfectly obvious to everyone else,” Sally responded, with a grin, “but I admire your determination to be fair. I'm still quite amused at who the best choice male turned out to be.”

“Proof positive that size isn't everything.” Lupe's smile was filled with knowing humour. There was a pause while the food was distributed by the server, then she looked to Vanilla and Cream. “You'll let me know if I'm crossing any lines, won't you?”

“You're a fair way off that,” the elder rabbit assured them, patting her fascinated daughter's head. “She knows what sex is, and can handle a sensible discussion of it. Just avoid sticky details and you'll be fine. I'm guessing he was a good partner?”

“Wonderful.” Lupe's smile was wide and contented. “We mated on a full moon night, by firelight, with the rest of the pack around us, rested amongst them, howling to the stars, until our tie ceased, then doused the flames and slept as one. It was just about the most powerful and beautiful bonding experience the pack's ever had.”

“Wow...” Amy was quite awestruck. “You _really_ weren't kidding about sharing everything.”

“I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable.”

“Noo, no, no! I'm honestly a little jealous. I'd _love_ to share a moment like that with someone. Well, not _exactly_ like that. It'd be focusing on something other than sex.”

“Care to tell us what?” Sally probed.

“Not yet.” Amy's gaze wandered to a certain blue hedgehog still filling his face with chilli dogs. “Anyone else wondering why Sonic's not over here trying to schmooze me?”

Sally snickered. “ _He_ isn't comfortable talking about sex. At _all_.”

Looking closer, Amy noticed the redness to his ears, and how his eyes were rigidly fixed on his meal, and laughed. “How about that? I know we all have our limits, but it's still curious.”

“He's never said why, and probably never will,” Sally told her. “Best to leave him be on the subject. Personally, since I know you want to ask, I've no issue talking about it, but no current interest in having it. That's because I just don't feel ready, and dear Rouge certainly didn't help.”

“Oh, yes.” Amy's ears perked. “You had a story about her.”

“When Rouge first arrived here,” the chipmunk related, “she fixed on two people in particular: Knuckles, and me. She'd never experienced a princess or an echidna, and was _very_ keen to. Knuckles simply ignored her, and I tried my utmost to, but she just wouldn't relent. Then came the night she turned up at my hut.

“She was so forceful I barely got a word in. She backed me to my bed, shoved me onto it, unzipped her suit and started to lean in, but before she could do anything else the person who'd been sleeping in my bed, the person I'd been trying to tell her was there, dear, sweet little Tails, threw himself on top of me, covering me, and blocking her.

“He actually gaped at her, bared his teeth, and she shot backwards so fast she lost her footing and fell on her tail. I'll never forget the look on her face, never seen someone so mortified. She zipped her suit up and bolted from my hut. I spent the rest of the night curled tightly around Tails, and the next two weeks guarding my back, with him as a constant companion. Thankfully, she avoided us completely, and hasn't tried to go after me since.”

“I'm assuming you made amends, though?” Vanilla surmised. “Given how comfortable Tails was with her earlier.”

Sally nodded. “She apologised, unreservedly, three weeks later, and it led to a real respect between us. Not friendship, but certainly cordial, and she's made a real effort to improve.” She frowned. “And now she's relapsed. Really hope it's a one-off.”

“It will be,” Lupe stated, calmly.

“How can you be so sure?” Sally asked.

“The same way I'm sure Sonic will be over here in a minute or two to apologise to Amy. We're fighting a despot for the future of our planet; that's a _lot_ of stress, and now we have a rare chance to work through it a little. Some will do that well, like you; some not that well, like Rouge and Sonic; and others not well at all, like Fiona. Sonic, fortunately, can swallow his pride pretty quickly, and Rouge has gotten better at it, so I feel sure she won't do something like that again, and will apologise to Vanilla within a week.”

“Well, you've sure got _me_ nailed.” Sonic had materialised by Amy, his manner almost contrite. “It kinda scares me how you do that.”

“I listen, and watch,” Lupe responded, simply. “Underrated skills.”

“Agreed.” Sally leaned forward, eyes on Sonic. “Well?”

The blue hedgehog sank onto one knee, and took the pink one's hand in his. “I'm sorry I was such a douchehog. If it helps, I know some killer spots you can run Sally to for some quality time together.”

Amy's lips curled up. “It might. Just to be _sure_...you're not interested in me like that, right?”

“No, no, no. I'm not interested in relationships, full stop; I'm nowhere _near_ ready to slow down. Besides, Sally deserves nothing but the best, and since I'm not available, you'll hafta do.”

He overplayed the self-satisfaction to such an extent, and with such a spark in his eyes, Amy had to laugh. “If you say so. I'll admit, I'm more and more tempted to see if we can build something together.”

“You'll build something amazing, is what you'll do,” Sonic assured her, full of confidence. He kissed the back of her hand. “Now, if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I have two lovely rabbits to make peace with.”

Amy watched as he swept over to Vanilla, kissed her hand, apologised and complimented her, all with a level of warm, playful charm that had the rabbit pulling him into a firm hug. That this meant his face was for the second time pressed into generous breasts drew a good-humoured smile, but no resistance at all.

“Gotten over your fear of boobs, then?” Sally affectionately teased.

“All about who they're attached to, Sal.” Sonic respectfully extricated himself from Vanilla's embrace, “And, ya know, not being suffocating to the point of blacking out.”

He then turned to Cream, kissed her hand, apologised, and in no time at all had her giggling through a lively conversation. When it turned to Tails, Sonic's eyes lit up even more, and after sharing an embrace with the rabbit he zipped over to the young fox. He swept them out of their chair and whirled them ebulliently around.

“Tails has got a girlfriend!” he cried in gleeful sing-song. “Tails has got a girlfriend! And she's so cute!”

By the time the hedgehog was done Tails was glowing red and hiding behind his namesakes. “Soniiic!” he pleaded. “Stooop!”

Sonic slid the fox's now empty plate aside, sat them on the lip of the table, sat himself in the chair and slid it in, eased their tails apart, laid his hands on their hips, and nudged noses. “Sorry if I embarrassed you, little bro; I'm just so _happy_ for you!”

“But she's not my girlfriend!” Tails protested, still blushing. “I only just met her today.”

“But you _kissed_ her!” Sonic persisted, with a grin that was both proud and affectionately teasing.

“I kiss you,” Tails defended. “And Aunt Sally, and Aunt Bunny, and you kiss all of us, and even kissed Antoine once...”

Sonic laughed. “I kissed Ant to mess with him! I kiss Sally, and Bunny, and _you_...” He pecked the fox's lips. “Because I love you. Which means either you were messing with that poor, innocent little bunny girl...”

Tails shook his head so fast it blurred, stammering incoherently.

Sonic quieted them with another kiss. “Which I _know_ you'd never do, 'cause you're a great little guy, so that means you liked her enough to kiss her, and _that_ means that at the very least you'd quite like her to be your girlfriend at some time in the not-too-distant future. Right?”

Tails nodded, shyly. “I-if she wants to be...”

“From how much she was talking about you, I'd say it's a pretty good bet she does. Just be your adorable self, take your time, and see what happens, all right?”

“All right.” Smiling softly, Tails nuzzled-kissed the hedgehog. “Thanks, Sonic. Love you, too.”

“Just looking after my little bro. Any problems, you know you've me, and Sal, and Bunnie to talk to. Got it?”

“Got it.” The fox clasped onto the hedgehog, who cradled him, gently rocking him from side to side.

Sonic shared one last, fuller press of lips with the young vulpine, drew them into his lap, their back against his chest, set to petting their belly and thigh, and grinned at the rest of the group, especially Amy, who all but had hearts in her eyes. “ _So_...how's the tour going?”

Sally chuckled ruefully. “It's been...interesting.” She quickly filled him in, his expressions running quite the gamut as she did so, then leaned toward him. “Can I ask you a favour? Rouge should handle herself, and I can handle Fiona, but I think Blaze...”

“Could do with a little spoiling,” Sonic finished for her. He flashed a blinding grin. “It would be my pleasure!” He sprang to his feet, set Tails down in the chair, and ruffled their ears. “Sorry, little bro, but a lovely lady is in need of some royal treatment, and I'm just the hedgehog for the job. Back in a flash!”

He took off fast enough to shift most of the crockery on the table, and Amy watched him go. “I _might_ have to revise my opinion of him,” she admitted, with a grin of her own. “Any particular reason you asked him to spoil Blaze, and not someone else?”

“She has a bit of a crush on him,” Sally replied, smiling, “so if anyone can help her feel better, it's him.”

“Ah, OK.” Amy nodded. “Could be a little risky, though, if she gets the wrong idea.”

Sally shook her head. “She already knows he's not after a relationship with anyone. Doesn't stop her enjoying his attentions, though.”

Sonic reappeared by his half-finished chilli dog mountain, Blaze in his arms. He sat down, settled the shyly blushing cat in his lap, kissed her cheek, then offered her a chilli dog. She took it with polite thanks, and nibbled at it as he started talking. Though not speaking much at first, it was amazing to Amy, looking on, how fast she opened up, until the two were openly laughing, joking and even lightly flirting.

“Good job, blue boy.” Sally's satisfaction was palpable. Looking round the table, she saw everyone was finished with their meals. “So, where do we want to go next? We have a choice of the medical complex, not in full working order, admittedly – we're low on staff – the workshops and building yards, which will be pretty noisy and messy, or the events hut which is basically just a frame and an idea, right now.”

Amy's ears perked. “Events hut?”

“Parties, dances, weddings; that sort of thing. Yet another project we can never quite find the time for.”

“I'd like to see it,” the pink hedgehog told her.

“And don't forget the school,” Vanilla put in.

“But I think we'll pass on the other two for now,” Amy concluded.

“All right.” Sally stood. “If you'll excuse us, Lupe...”

“Of course,” Lupe responded, inclining her head. Then her eyes flew open, and she laughed, a hand going to her belly. “I do believe the cub wants to say goodbye.”

In an instant everyone was clustered around the wolf, taking turns to lay their hands on her stomach, and feel the little jumps and kicks and twitches of the life growing within. She hugged all of them, gave Sally a kiss on the cheek, then waved as they moved away, Sonic and Blaze joining in, the latter now lying across the former's lap.

The chipmunk took a slightly circuitous route, so she could point out the medical complex, a smart quadrangle of huts efficiently staffed by Mobians in pale blue smocks, and the workshops and building yards, a cheerfully chaotic jumble of buildings and people overseen by a plump blue walrus with a tool belt and a powerful red echidna with a crescent of white on their chest.

When they reached the school hut, Vanilla carefully considered every detail. It was a little small, so the inside of it was a little cramped even with barely half the furniture present, but it was clean, and bright, with large windows and a decent amount of storage.

“I can work with this,” she told Sally, finally. “Though I'll need help.”

“You'll have it,” the chipmunk promised. “Just let me know when you want to get started.”

“Do I really have to go to school?” Tails asked, pouting cutely.

“It'll only be for a hour or two a day,” Sally soothed. “And I'm sure it'll be fun with Vanilla in charge.”

“It certainly won't be rote learning,” the rabbit told the fox, smiling.

“I can vouch for that!” Amy chimed in.

Tails remained unconvinced all the way to the events hut, which was a naked frame sitting on a plank base, a few materials piled close by. In spite of its bare bones state, Amy was enthused by it, taking it in with a wide smile, and skipping over the wooden floor in a manner that made Sally start to suspect something.

“You wouldn't happen to enjoy dancing, would you?” she ventured.

The hedgehog's smile broadened, and she sketched a simple, graceful series of steps, skips, sways and slow twirls. Then she slid over to the chipmunk, and reached out her hands.

“Oh, no, no, no!” Sally held hers up, taking a pace back. “A dancer, I'm definitely not.”

“Then maybe I can teach you!” Amy kept coming, lightly bumping her hip against the chipmunk.

Sally half-groaned, half-laughed. “I'll admit, you're making a decently strong argument...”

Amy caught her hands, and pulled her in so their noses touched. “It'll be fun, I promise. And if you don't like it, we'll stop.”

Sally sighed, relenting. “I guess trying won't hurt. What first?”

Amy beamed, nuzzled them, then moved to their side, curling an arm round them and pressing to their flank. “Move with me, all right?”

Swallowing a little nervously, Sally wrapped her arm about them, and nodded. Amy began to gently roll her hips, pushing the chipmunk's in the process; Sally's attempts to fully match the movements were quite awkward for quite a while, but finally, with warm encouragement and clear instruction, she started to settle into it, until a decent uniformity was reached, and a smile was threatening.

Amy then added small, simple steps, side to side and backwards and forwards; Sally stumbled and stuttered, and would have tripped over if not for the hedgehog holding her, but fairly quickly was in decent time with them, and beginning to look almost graceful. Nerves dissipating, she loosened up fully, and her smile bloomed.

Eyes shining, Amy sped things up smoothly, and before long the pair of them were dancing merrily about the floor, watched and cheered on by the others. It ended when Sally got a little overenthusiastic, tripped up, and tumbled, which Amy was quick to turn into a dip, her grinning face hovering just above the chipmunk's.

“That looked very much like you were having fun!” she observed, her tone equal parts teasing and delighted, her breath heavy.

“Honestly? I loved it!” Sally was panting hard but her expression was radiant. “You're a great teacher!”

“Thank you, but a willing student really helps. Up for another lesson, some time?”

“Definitely! Maybe you could start giving full lessons, when this place is finally built.”

“Something else to think about.” Amy pulled the chipmunk up, letting them rest against her. “But would people be interested?”

“I would!” Tails tried to mimic one of Amy's earlier little skips, landed on one of his namesakes, and fell flat on his muzzle. “Ow.”

Cream rushed to help him up, failing to stifle a giggle. “Me too.”

“Well, it's a start.” Amy pursed her lips. “But even if I go for it, it's not going to count as a full contribution, is it?”

“No,” Sally confirmed. “Gotten any ideas from the tour?”

Amy shook her head, a little dolefully. “Well, I've no medical skills, no construction or technical skills, and no culinary skills, so...” She sighed, frowning. “What else is there?”

“Well, there is one thing,” Sally informed her, a little tentatively, “but it'd be hard.”

“Not averse to that.”

“And complicated.”

“I like a challenge.”

“And would involve mediating between people who might not always be in the most agreeable of moods.”

“I think I can handle it.”

“And Antoine.”

“On second thoughts...”

“And working with me. A lot.”

“Sold! When do I start?”

Sally laughed. Might want to know a _little_ more about the job, first.”

“Then explain!”

“I have to deal with a _lot_. I have to run missions, _and_ the village, and to be honest, sometimes, it's too much. I struggle. Having someone I could rely on to handle most if not all of the village logistics – supplies and liaising and organisation – would be invaluable. I stress, though, it will be _tough_ , so don't rush into it.”

“I'll give it a lot of serious thought,” Amy assured her, “but I'm pretty sure my answer will be yes.”

“Be _absolutely_ sure. We'll talk about this again in a week. Right now, I think I should get you back to your hut, as I need to check Lupe's intel, and Ari's intel, and meet with Knuckles, and a dozen other things.”

“All right.” Amy took her hand as the group left the hut. “But don't be a stranger, all right?”

Sally nuzzled her cheek. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

The walk back was relaxed, sprinkled with light conversation and easy laughter, the chipmunk carrying Tails like a backpack, Cream riding on her mother's shoulders. By the hut's door, Vanilla gave hugs and kisses to Sally and the fox, Cream shared a shy but affectionate little press of lips with Tails, then both headed inside.

Amy lingered, holding the chipmunk's hands, something tender in her smile. “I've come to a decision. About us.”

“Oh?” Sally prompted, not entirely masking her nervous anticipation.

“I like you. I _really_ like you. I already feel close to you, and I want to see just how close we can get. If, of course, you're st...” She was cut off by a lingering kiss right on the muzzle that left her in no doubt at all, and struggling to think for a moment. “I'll, uh, take that as a yes,” she concluded, with a faintly dazed smile.

“I really like you too,” Sally told them, with no small warmth, “and I'm excited to see what we can become. To start with, how about you join me on a hike to a pretty, private little pool I know?”

“It's a date.” Amy returned the chipmunk's kiss. “When?”

Now it was Sally's turn to slip into a slight daze, but she quickly shook it off. “Two days time, at first light. All right?”

“All right.” Amy nodded. “But just so you know: I can't swim.”

“Don't worry; I'll teach you.”

They shared a long, close hug, a last press of lips, and a lingering look, then Amy swapped cheek kisses with Tails, and stepped into the hut, a last, vibrant smile visible before she closed the door. Sally stared after them a moment, let out a deeply contented sigh, and took off running, laughing all the way.

“Turned out all right in the end, huh?” Tails noted, nuzzling her cheek as his arms clasped across her breasts to steady himself.

“Yes,” Sally agreed, smiling beatifically. “Yes, it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for the interested.
> 
> Amy is strongly based on her Boom incarnation, for me the most capable and engaging version of her.
> 
> Antoine does actually have the surname Depardieu in SATAM, hence its use here; D'Coolette is the Archie version.
> 
> May is my very first Sonic OC. As sparing as I try to be with OCs, wary of them distracting from the canon characters, this felt like a good opportunity to try one.
> 
> Fiona's appearance is pretty much her original comics one, since that fit best with the style of the story.
> 
> Speaking of style, Sega's double-standards regarding genders and clothing were always going to be a target, especially given my fondness for au naturelle characters, hence the redesigns for many characters. Tried to keep a flavour of their classic, or in Amy's case Boom, appearance, though.
> 
> A red meat substitute is referenced as it occured to me, on a planet where every animal seems to be sentient, where does the meat for chilli dogs, among other things, come from? If you know, feel free to drop it in a comment.
> 
> The idea of Lupe and the Wolf Pack being polyamorous I simply couldn't resist; it just felt right, to me.
> 
> Much gratitude to the Sonic News Network and Mobius Encylopaedia wikis for being invaluable resources.
> 
> Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
